


Silent Night

by esperink



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: It was a silent night.





	Silent Night

The first thing Chase noticed when he woke up was that it was dark. The second thing he noticed was that he didn’t remember falling asleep. The third thing he noticed was that it was very, very quiet.

Eerily quiet.

The first thing he _remembered_ was that Stacy had let the kids stay the night, and that it was Christmas Eve. He remembered picking Samira and Grayson up and taking them home, but what he didn’t remember… was falling asleep. He didn’t remember much after bringing them home.

He reached out for a light switch. He found one and tried turning on the light.

It didn’t work.

It was so quiet.

He grabbed his lighter from the bedside table and flicked it on. It took a few tries. He used what little light the flame provided to navigate his way out of his room.

He called out for his kids. But nobody came.

They weren’t in the living room. They weren’t in the spare room. He started to panic. Where were they?

The radio in the kitchen crackled, which was weird, because he hadn’t turned it on recently. Chase turned around. “Who’s there?” he said.

He heard a child’s giggle and he turned around again quickly, the flame nearly disappearing with the wind. Shortly after the giggle there was a shriek.

“Sami? Gray?” He could see something at the corner of his eye but whenever he turned, nothing was there. He sharply inhaled when he saw a familiar form flicker in the doorway. “Where are they?” he demanded.

The radio crackled again, a high-pitched sound before a song started to play.

_Silent night, holy night_

Chase stilled. The noise became distorted. The flame went out.

_All is calm, all is_ _b̸͡͝r̕͜i͏̕̕g͏h̷̨t҉̡_ _._

**Author's Note:**

> my brain was like, ohkay but consider: the end of the dark silence video but with silent night.  
> And then Lily was like no and I was like that makes me wanna do it more thanks.
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
